My Boyfriend's Brother
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella has it all, straight A's, popular, not to mention her boyfriend Tony, the quarter back. With Tony she has to wear skirts, eat salad and can't be herself… Then there's Troy Bolton… When he sneaks through her bedroom window she can really be herself. She has to choose, but Troy and Tony are brothers. Then there's her brother Trey. He's Troy's best friend and overprotective.
1. Chapter 1

**My Boyfriend's Brother**

**Check out my profile for updates.**

**Chapter 1**

The boy crept though her window.

"Troy you have to stop doing this," whispers a girl

"Going to make me Gabriella?" asks Troy

"No," replies Gabriella

"I'll stop when you stop pretending," whispers Troy wrapping his arms around her as he slid into the bed behind her.

"Just get out before 6," whispers Gabriella dropping into a slumber

"Always do," whispers Troy

"Gabriella are you ready yet?" shouts a voice

Gabriella shoots up in her bed, Troy falling to the floor in the process landing with a thud.

"What was that?" asks the voice

"Just fell out of bed. I overslept, you startled me," shouts Gabriella

"Tony is going to be round in 20 minutes," shouts the voice descending down the stairs.

"I hate your brother," whispers Troy rubbing his back

"I know overprotective bastard," whispers Gabriella "Now go," she hisses

"I can't exactly go when my brother is going to walking out any minute," hisses Troy

"Hide in the tree," whispers Gabriella

"Were you can't see me," whispers Troy

"Actually on second thoughts stay there," whispers Gabriella grabbing her clothes for the day and heading into her bathroom.

Troy smirked and flopped back on her bed, stretching his arms behind his head.

"Get up you lazy sod," laughs Gabriella coming out of the bathroom moments later.

"As soon as you drive away I'm next door," says Troy

"And," says Gabriella

"Does my presence help you though the day?" asks Troy smirking

"You know it does," whispers Gabriella

"Then you'll see me at school," replies Troy

"Gabriella Tony is here move your ass," shouts her brother (who is called Trey by the way)

"I'm coming," hollers Gabriella as she slips her feet into some dolly shoes.

She grabs her book bag, gives Troy a hug and is out.

Moments later the car is out the drive way and Troy is slipping back into his own room to hastily get dressed and follow.

Smile, smile, smile that is all Gabriella did all day and it wasn't a real smile it was a fucking fake smile. Her real smile was rarely seen because she seldom felt happy. She was happy when she could be herself and she couldn't be herself when she was at school.

And how did her friends survive on this rabbit food, she was starving.

But she smiled, giggled and nibbled a piece of lettuce so she would stay part of the group.

A glare was casts across her back and she turned her head slightly to find Amy the girl who was currently perched on Troy's lap shooting daggers at her.

She smiled sweetly and turned round. The eyes continued and she ignored them.

"Why is Amy Michaels glaring at you?" asks Chanel

"I don't know," replies Gabriella shooting a glance over her shoulder

"Probably because Troy is staring at you," says Brittany

"She has Tony why would she want the loser brother?" asks Carrie

"What's happening ladies?" asks Ayesha sitting down

"Troy is staring at Gabriella and Amy is burning holes in her back," gossips Chanel

"Ew," says Ayesha turning her nose up

Alesha, Alyssa and Lacey come over to join as well.

"So daddy is taking me to the club this weekend and he said I can bring a friend," says Ayesha

All the girls excluding Gabriella turn to Ayesha faces expectant.

"But I said why one friend it's not far so I've got a whole floor of the club for the entire weekend and your all coming plus the guys," squeals Ayesha "Make sure you brother comes," she adds to Gabriella

The girls chat a while longer about there father's, until they turn to Gabriella.

"What does your father do again?" asks Ayesha

The table is silent, they all know Gabriella's father left when she was 10.

"Do we really have to bring that up again?" asks Gabriella the pain evident in her voice

"What does her do?" asks Ayesha

"I don't know I haven't spoken to him for 7 years," says Gabriella

"Gosh no need to get hissy," says Ayesha haughtily

Gabriella pushes her chair back, the legs making a screeching sound on the floor. She turns and runs from the cafeteria no one noticing the blue eyed boy following in her midst.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**My Boyfriend's Brother**

**Check out my profile for updates.**

**Chapter 2**

A shrill scream echoes though the house. At the sound Troy and Trey's heads snapped up, looking at each other. Troy was the first to react. He leaped out of his seat and over the coffee table and took off running into the hall and up the stairs that would lead him to Gabriella's room.

Trey knowing Troy would handle the situation headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water for his sister leaving the other guys in the lounge confused.

"Brie," whispers Troy edging into Gabriella room so he wouldn't startle her.

"Troy," cries Gabriella sitting up in her bed.

Her covers were pooled around her waist, her body drenched in sweat and shaking. Tears were streaming down her face.

In one stride Troy next to her and wrapping her in his arms.

"Bad dream?" whispers Troy

Gabriella nods unable to speak of the nightmare that had shaken her so much.

"He's not here Brie and he can't hurt you," whispers Troy as he rocks Gabriella back and forth in effort to console her.

For the rest of that day Gabriella wouldn't let Troy go very far. But he wouldn't dream of leaving her in the state she was in, the nightmare had really shaken her leaving her very vulnerable.

However that night was going to prove tricky. Gabriella didn't want to sleep alone she wanted Troy. But Troy had to go home and even though she knew he would be back in half an hour, she didn't feel safe. And she only felt save when half an hour later Troy slipped into bed besides her and wrapped her in his arms. She then felt secure and safe enough to let sleep take over her.

The next morning, Gabriella found herself being shaken awake.

"What time is it," she mumbled

"6," whispers Troy

"I don't have to be up till 7," yawns Gabriella snuggling back down into the comfort of her bed.

"Yeah but your hair really needs washing," says Troy

"I wanna sleep" whines Gabriella

"Hmm tell you what. I run you a bath, you can sit in it in your pyjamas and I'll wash your hair for you," suggests Troy

"Sounds good," mutters Gabriella going back to sleep.

Troy slips out of bed to go and run the bath and minutes later Gabriella feels herself being lifted up and placed in the inviting hot water, her eyelids still shut.

"Brie your going to have to give me a little help here," whispers Troy "You need to hold yourself,"

Making herself wake up, Gabriella sits up allowing Troy to do the job of washing her hair with both hands.

10 minutes later and the task is completed, Troy soon has Gabriella swathed in a towel and Gabriella is soon shooing him out of the window so she can strip, dry and dress.

Later that day.

The sun shone down, laughter filled the air. The group- Gabriella, Channel, Ayesha, Alesha, Alyssa and Lacey. Tony and his mates Matt, Mark, Luke and Joel. Plus Trey and Troy plus there mates Josh, Harrison, Harry, Louis and Nicky were all at the park enjoying this beautiful weather. The girls were sunning it up, gossiping, chatting and checking out the boys. While the guys were playing a friendly game of basketball juniors verse seniors.

Gabriella was dressed in a black crop top, dark blue denim short shorts, white blouse tied under her chest and black flip flops with her hair down.The girls were in similar attire crop tops, tank tops and short shorts with sandals adoring their feet. The boys were decked out in board shorts and tank top as well, though some of them were shirtless, having stripped and dropped their shirts near the girls.

Half way though the afternoon a man wander over to them.

"Look who's all grown up," he sneers he eyes travelling up and down Gabriella's body.

Gabriella heart started racing, as she locked eyes with the man.

Ayesha who in a spilt second had decided this man was worth talking to and good enough looking opens her mouth.

"Hmm who are you?" she asks

"Gabriella's father," answers the man

"Sorry excuse for a father," says Gabriella grabbing a t-shirt from the pile next to her.

She notices it to be Troy's a slips it on, standing up, grabbing her things.

She turns and runs to the basketball court, her heart still pounding as she hears thudding footsteps behind her. The girls and him.

"What's up?" asks Tony coming over

Trey and Troy look over and upon seeing Mr Montez go and stand in front of Gabriella.

"What do you want," snarls Trey

"Just wanted to say hi," says their father

Troy turns round.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks

Gabriella shakes her head.

"He's not going to," he whispers

"I asked you 4 years ago to leave and I'll ask you again leave this town and don't come back," says Trey

"Man of the house now are you?" asks their dad

"You were never man of the house. You were never a man. No man hits their wife or their daughter," states Trey

Troy can hear Gabriella's breathing getting faster and shallower a sign she was going to hyperventilate she didn't leave at once.

"I'm getting her out of here," whispers Troy to Trey

Trey turns round and sees Gabriella is on the verge of a panic attack.

During the encounter the whole group are watching these four.

"Brie," whispers Troy

Gabriella eyes snap to look at Troy.

"Let's get you out of here," he whispers

Gabriella nods and tries to move but her feet seem glued to the ground.

Troy sighs and scoops her up, cradling her to his chest.

This starts to calm her down, but they both know she won't be completely calm unless she is away from the man she used to call father.

Focusing on Troy's breathing, she tries to breath in and out at the same to in order to calm down. It works and as they draw up at their houses, Gabriella is feeling a lot better.

Shakily she gets out of the truck and starts to head towards her house.

"Where do you think your going?" asks Troy

"My house," replies Gabriella

"Your coming in mine until we know he's gone," says Troy

Gabriella nods, knowing she probably couldn't and probably shouldn't be alone right now.

They headed into the Bolton household and up to Troy's room where Troy once again cradle Gabriella as she drifted off to sleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**My Boyfriend's Brother**

**Check out my profile for updates.**

**Chapter 3**

Since the encounter with their dad Trey and Troy haven't let Gabriella out of their sights. Except for classes and the bathroom. But lunch, meals at home and in the car on the way to and from school Troy and Trey were there.

This made Gabriella's friends very confused as to why Gabriella was choosing Troy and Trey other them. And Gabriella's boyfriend Tony was thinking the same thing.

It was Saturday night. The last Saturday in the month. The annual sleepover where Ayesha's dad booked a whole floor of Lava Springs Country Club for the girls. They had the wii, they had karaoke and they had the boys on the floor above them.

The girls were currently dancing it out on the wii. Ayesha, Carrie, Channel and Lacey. Gabriella, Alyssa, Alesha and Brittany having to sit this round out.

A whistle broke though the music and the girls turned to see the guys leaning on the door frame watching.

Blue eyes meet brown but no one noticed.

Just Dance 3 continued and the boys sat down to watch.

Eventually Gabriella was given a turn and someone called out "Look at Gabriella go that's hot she's flexible,"

This was as she was doing the, what you waiting for sweat mash up and bent over backwards.

They were promptly snapped round the head by Trey and given the remark "That's my sister,"

No one notice the exchange between Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella had tensed up, she glanced at Troy out of the corner of her eye. He gave her a reassuring smile. She relaxed because Troy was here and she knew Troy would protect her. She carried on dancing beating Ayesha who promptly said she was tired of this game and they should play Truth or Dare.

Upon finding an empty bottle that had once held some diet coke. Ayesha span the bottle while the girls watched to see who would be its first victim.

The guy's observered while playing wii sports. Gabriella more on there side then the girls.

She didn't want part in the truth or dare. She actually wanted to whip the boy's buts at wii sports, they were all far too cocky.

Her prayers were eventually answered when Troy called out "Hey Gabriella come join us,"

The other boys except Trey were sceptical but allowed her to join in.

They were soon proven wrong when she did in fact whip their buts beating their high scores.

As time drew on and Saturday turned into Sunday Gabriella and Troy were both thinking the same thing.

"How are we going to sleep tonight?"

Troy could not sleep without Gabriella nor Gabriella without Troy. They had developed this connection where one could not sleep without the other. They were each other's sleep support. They could sleep but poorly and both looked terrible in the morning either that or Gabriella screamed the house down.

Gabriella would fall asleep if she was tired but Troy, Troy couldn't sleep at all not unless he was curled up to the raven haired beauty that adjourned his thoughts day and night. He had grown to love her and to protect her. So if he was not snoozing with her he didn't snooze at all.

One turned into two and two turned into three, Gabriella's eyes were growing tired and Troy and Trey had noticed this.

They were all now seated on the beds with there respective boys for the night next to them. None of the boys had girlfriends and none of the girls had boyfriends except Tony and Gabriella.

Trey and Troy were lounged on the floor as was Tony since Gabriella wouldn't let him near her on the bed.

"I think we should call it a night," suggest Troy

"Nah we're having fun," says Ayesha

"Yes but Gabriella is asleep," says Trey his protectiveness showing.

"Spoil sport," mutters Ayesha picking up a stray pillow and hurling it at Gabriella's dozing form.

The impact of the pillow did not wake Gabriella but Trey and Troy could see her getting restless.

Slyly sliding his phone out of his pocket Troy pressed the button that would connect his phone with Gabriella's and Need You Know filled the room.

The sound woke Gabriella and she looked at her phone confused and then glanced at Troy confusion still etched on her face.

Seconds later her phone buzzed and she saw the reason Troy had phoned her.

You were having a nightmare

T

And so Gabriella joined in the conversation forcing her eyes to stay open.

But as four am drew near Troy and Gabriella were the only one's left awake.

"Brie you can go to sleep now. I'll protect you," says Troy

"Troy that's a big risk. If we go to sleep now then we won't wake up till noon and then we'll be in major trouble," says Gabriella

"Stop talking," murmurs Trey "And go to sleep," he whispers

"I can't sleep," says Gabriella

"Then I'll wake you and Troy up in the morning," says Trey

"What!" exclaim Troy and Gabriella

"I've known for ages," says Trey sitting up

"You've not had a nightmare for ages, years," says Trey "So I looked in a couple of times and saw Troy," explains Trey

"Why didn't you say something?" asks Gabriella

"I did," says Trey

"No you didn't," says Gabriella

"Yes I did I told Troy," says Trey

Gabriella whips round to see Troy.

"I um," says Troy

"Why didn't you say something we wouldn't have to wake up till seven," says Gabriella

"Um," says Troy

"Both of you go to sleep and I'll wake you at 7," says Trey

Troy stands up and slips into bed besides Gabriella and they both drift off to sleep.

9 am comes and Troy and Gabriella are roughly woke by Trey. Troy nuzzles his face into Gabriella's neck.

"Dude that's my sister!" exclaims Trey

Troy sits up and gently shakes Gabriella awake.

"Brie it's morning you need to wake," whispers Troy

Gabriella snuggles closer into Troy.

"Brie," whispers Troy "Before all you friends and Tony find out we share a bed," he adds

Gabriella sits up and looks alarmed to see Trey stood over them and then see remembers.

Both her and Troy get out of bed and head to their own bathrooms to get ready for there day.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**My Boyfriend's Brother**

**Check out my profile for updates.**

**Chapter 4**

The alarm rang. It was 7am another school day loomed and Gabriella well she just snuggled closer into Troy's embrace.

"Brie you need to get up," whispered Troy in her ear

"No," she murmured snuggling closer to him

"Your brother is going to come and barge in, in a minute I don't think he wants to see you coiled around me," smirked Troy

"Am not," pouted Gabriella

"Um yeah Brie you are," smirked Troy

Gabriella lay still for a minute and tried to feel were her body was. She was lay on her side pressed against Troy half her body leaning on him, her right leg was thrown over Troy's hips while her head rested in crook of his neck and her right arm was wrapped around his upper torso. Her hips were pressed against his right side were his hip bone was while both her feet were tucked under his right knee. Troy himself was flat on his back one arm thrown over Gabriella.

Later that day Gabriella was once again sat with her friends in the cafeteria eating salad but this time her sight line including Troy. So she was staring at him constantly now someone had noticed this. And that someone was Tony and also Troy but Tony is the main person in situation.

So as school ended and Tony and Gabriella headed home together he asked the question that had been on his mind all day.

"Are sleeping with my brother?" asked Tony

"What no why would you even assume that?" asked Gabriella

"Because since your father showed up a month ago. You've been stuck to my brother like a limpet and when he's not been around you've been staring at him," explained Ton

Then Tony decided to take a plunge and ask the other question that was on his mind.

"Do you love him?" asked Tony

Gabriella said nothing and Tony took her silence as a yes.

"Will I ever win the battle for you heart?" asked Tony

"There's no battle," sighed Gabriella

"He's already won and no one else will compare," sighed Tony

"It's a lot more than that Tony. What happened with my father all those years ago scared me for life. Troy knows what happened and he's helped me though it. Troy, Troy keeps the nightmares at bay," whispered Gabriella

"So you do sleep with him," accused Tony  
"Not in the way your thinking," sighed Gabriella

"But he sleeps in your bed," said Tony "How often?" he asked

"Every night for the last 4 years I can't sleep without him and if I do I scream and he can't sleep without me," explained Gabriella

"It's nice to of been your boyfriend but it seems like my brother is the one for you," said Tony sadly.

"I'm sorry," apologized Gabriella

"Don't be I can't stop the affairs of the heart," said Tony

Gabriella nodded and exited the car. She went into her house and saw Troy and Trey playing on the x box in the lounge. She glared at Troy.

"What did I do?" asked Troy

"You've ruined me I hate you," she said before storming upstairs slamming her bedroom door as she went.

Trey stood up.

"I'll go after her," said Troy and with that he turned and headed out of the lounge.

As Troy jogged up the stairs his mind quickly processed what Gabriella had said. "Ruined her," thought Troy "What does she mean,"

He knocked tentatively on Gabriella's bedroom door.

"Go away," she shouted her voice half muffled obviously by a pillow or her duvet he assumed.

But of course he did not go away, he quietly opened the door prepared for the worst and the worst was Gabriella throwing stuff animals at him. Since she only had like 5 or 6 under her bed her ammo so ran short and Troy was able to cross the room unscathed.

"I want to talk to you," said Troy  
"Well I don't want to talk to you," scowled Gabriella rolling over so she didn't have to face him.

"Gabriella just please tell me what I've done wrong and then I can fix it," pleaded Troy  
"I've already told you now get out," cried Gabriella

"You said I'd ruined you what does that mean?" asked Troy

"That you've ruined me," cried Gabriella "Please just leave me alone," she whispered

"Do you want to me stay tonight?" asked Troy

"No," she whispered

Troy sighed and got up from his seated position on the bed. He had screwed up big time and even if he didn't know how he would try and fix it.

Troy trudged downstairs and flopped onto the couch.

"Do you know what she meant by ruined me?" asked Troy

"I think she meant that you have ruined her for other men," said Trey

"Huh?" asked Troy

"I think she's in love with you," said Trey  
"I'm going home," said Troy  
"You're not staying the night?" asked Trey  
"She doesn't want me to," sighed Troy

"Troy I'm going to ask you honselty do you love my sister?" asked Trey

Troy nods not knowing Gabriella is stood behind him so when what seems a ball of raven hair and clothes flies into his lap sobbing he is shocked but cradles the hysterical form in his arms.

"Brie you need to calm down," whispered Troy nuzzling his face in her hair and pressing his lips to the back of neck so his breath sailed down her back, making her body start to calm down.

"Did you fall asleep? Have a bad dream?" he asked

Gabriella shook her head.

"You love me," she whispered

"You show that?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded. "I know it's only 5 o'clock but will you take me to bed?" she asked

"Always," said Troy adjusting Gabriella in his arms and heading up the stairs with her.

Moments later they lay tangled on the bed, Gabriella resting her head in the crook of Troy's neck.

"I have to ask Gabriella why does me loving you make you so hysterical?" asked Troy  
"Tony broke up with me," whispered Gabriella

"He's an idiot," stated Troy

"He's not he figured it out before me. He said that I've been clinging to you like a limpet for the past month and when you've not been with me I've been staring at you. He asked me if I was sleeping with you and then if I loved you. And then when I didn't say anything about the latter he asked if he would ever win the battle for my heart. So I told him there was no battle so he said you'd already won. But I told him that it was more than that, that what had happened with my father had scared me for life but that you knew and you helped me thought it. And that you kept the nightmares away at night. So he realized that you'd been sleeping in my bed and I confirmed it was every night for the past 4 years. And that neither of us could sleep without the other and if I did I'd scream. So he said it was nice to of been my boyfriend but that you were the one for me. I said I was sorry and he said he couldn't stop the affairs of the heart," explained Gabriella

"Trey explained what ruined meant," said Troy "And I'm starting to think that maybe I have but you have ruined me for other girls," he added

"We're quite a pair," giggled Gabriella

"Yes I suppose we are now there's only one question to ask," said Troy "Do you really love me," he asked

Gabriella nodded "Indeed I do,"

"Then may I kiss those subtle young lips of yours?" he asked

Gabriella giggled and nodded.

And no further remarks Troy bent his head and captured Gabriella lips with his own and as he did so he rolled the two of the over so he was on top his weight pressing Gabriella into the mattress. But he knew that she like that for some reason it made her safe. And right now with Troy's lips moulding to her and his body on hers so couldn't feel safer.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**My Boyfriend's Brother**

**Check out my profile for updates.**

**Chapter 5**

Since the break up with Tony and getting with Troy, Gabriella couldn't be happier. You'd think getting dumped would make her upset and it did. But as soon as she got with Troy that heartache faded away he had kissed it away with his subtle lips.

Of course by Monday everyone knew and Troy and Gabriella were the talk of the school. Gabriella's friends ditched her, girls glared her. But she ignored the glares and took up with Troy's friends and she couldn't be happier she could eat proper food.

Gabriella and Trey finally went to the police about their dad, though it took him coming round and threatening them. But now he was going to jail.

Life was good, tomorrow didn't matter, the future didn't matter all that mattered was the here and now the today. And Gabriella was going to take it all in her strive with Troy at her side.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
